Grasping at Shadows
by bluewind78
Summary: A Lustful encounter with Mizuki Fukumura


I barged into the private indoor pool, panting heavily.

"You're late".

There was a hint of disappointment in her voice, but Mizuki Fukumura had always been the epitome of sweetness, even when she's extremely annoyed at someone.

"I'm sorry". I approached her. Every step I took, my heart started beating faster...wildly. Looking at the young Morning Musume subleader clad in a white bikini which accentuated her voluptuous figure, I was barely suppressing my erection within the tiny swimming trunks I had on.

When I'm finally within an arm's reach of her, my hands held her shoulders. Her milky-white skin was soft to the touch, soothing. She was like an angel descended from the heavens.

"The truth is...Mizuki-chan" I stuttered. "I'm still grappling with this...situation...we are in right now...wondering if this is all a dream"

Mizuki pinched me on my thighs. It was totally out of the blue, and certainly the last thing I expected her to do to me.

"Ouch" I winced. "What was that for?"

"Hasn't anyone told you? My grandmother used to tell me it's a sign of affection" Mizuki smiled sweetly as she showed a bashful expression on her beautiful face.

"Ohh...and I thought you were trying to convince me if...THIS...ALL of THIS...is real" I replied.

Mizuki lowered her head slightly, the colour of her cheeks reddening a little.

"Why don't you come over here and find out if THEY'RE real" Mizuki's voice started turning sultry.

If I hadn't known it any better, I could've sworn she was referring to the size of her breasts.

"I guess..." I said, braving myself to pull down the left thin strap of her bikini top, slowly, using my right index finger. "..it wouldn't hurt to find out"

My head leaned in towards her chest and I could tell she was breathing heavily. Emboldened, I pulled the strap further down, planting kisses from the nape of her neck.

I made my way down to her chest, by now my confidence was building, certain that I have gotten her consent to continue, pulling down the other strap. The moment her top was freed from her chest, I took a moment to take in the sight of her bare breasts right before my eyes.

"Still think this is a dream?" Mizuki asked me sweetly.

"Dream or reality...I'm gonna need to feel them if I wanna know if they are real, then maybe"

Mizuki put a finger to my lips. "So what are you waiting for?"

And just like that, I totally lost all control of my sexual impulses.

I pressed my lips to her bare chest, taking in the sweet scent of her body as I do so. Her top fell to the floor as I kissed her nude breasts. They were firm, big and soft, milky-white just like the rest of her body. She was a perfect specimen of the female form at that very point in time...at least where I'm concerned. Mizuki moaned as I explored the cleavage in between her C-cup breasts, determined to enjoy every inch of her as I could. My lips then moved over to her right breast, doing the same while fondling the other one with my hand.

My desire for her was overwhelming at that point. I wanted her. All I could think about is making Fukumura Mizuki my lover. And with that in mind, I carried her while kissing her intensely on the lips. We were liplocked all the way as I took her to a nearby sofa.

"Mizuki, are you sure you..." I began after we parted for air. She was already lying on the comfy sofa-bed, fully naked now.

"Stop..." she chided me softly, in that sultry voice again. "Stop thinking too much...and finish what you started"

That was it. I was going to make tonight a night she will remember for the rest of her life.

Feverish with lustful desire, I kissed her breasts all over again, this time also taking the time to suck both her nipples, before my mouth went further south of her chest, down to her slim abdomen. She writhed as my lips brushed her pubic area. I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned her around and enjoyed her bare back, skin on skin.

I kissed her neck from behind, and the next thing I knew she turned around, parting her thighs and then she waited, her kind, innocent eyes staring at me.

I pulled down my trunks and took position in between her thighs. Returning my gaze at her, I watched her expression as my erect penis entered her vagina.

Mizuki yelped, her upper lip biting her lower one as my manhood penetrated her private part slowly. Grunting, I gently thrusted the entire full length of my penis inside her tight vagina. Pulling it out a bit, I noticed a little blood spilling on the white sofabed.

It dawned on me how lucky I was now, and I can scarcely believe it...being the man who have just deflowered the sexiest Musume ever to grace the idol scene. Mizuki Fukumura had just lost her virginity to me.

"Oh" I grunted, increasing the force and frequency of my thrusts, going deeper and deeper inside her..."Mizuki..."

Mizuki's arms grabbed hold of my back in a tight embrace.

"Arrghh...Arrghh!" The Musume subleader screamed and moaned, barely able to contain her outburst.

As my thrusts intensified, my body arching over her, I could feel her trembling. I smiled wickedly as her thighs locked my crotch area and her legs wrapped itself tightly around my waist, synching in the rhythm of my penis pounding her vagina. I knew well what had just happened: Mizuki Fukumura is experiencing her first orgasm, and it was with me, of all people.

This fact and her wild moaning was further egging me on that I was totally drunk on the atmosphere...I didn't wanna stop just when it was getting good. It was violent.

"Kaze-kun...Arghh...please" Mizuki gasped again "Arghh...please finish it...NOW"

I can't believe it. Mizuki was pleading for me to stop. I studied her face, her jet-black long hair all dishevelled and her face contorted in a mixture of wild ecstacy. She was getting her second orgasm, albeit the violent assaults I mounted on her pussy.

"Arghhhh..Argghhh!" I couldn't hold it any longer, and I saw that she was pleading for me with her eyes this time, but her thighs and legs were still holding me tightly around my crotch and buttocks, not letting go of me. In one violent orgasm, I ejaculated inside of her. I had no other choice.

Her legs and thighs still wouldnt let go of me, and we held in tight embrace for a long moment..that long moment as I squeezed every drop of my semen into her vagina.

The grunting and moaning stopped, and soon we were both spent and exhausted, panting and breathing heavily after the post-coital experience. I rested my head in between her breasts and laid like that for a while, her young hands cradling my head.

"Oh, Mizuki" I mumbled as she was crying tears of joy. "I love you" it was all that I could managed at the time, as I drifted to sleep in the comfort of her warm, ample bosom. It wouldnt matter to me at all what happens to me after this act of unbridled lust.

I wouldn't care the least bit to be honest, because there is only one thing on my mind right now, and that is the one singular truth that I had come to have known only now...after I have had sex, or rather, after I had made love to Mizuki Fukumura... "Oh God, What have I done...I have fallen for her"

I have FALLEN IN LOVE with MIZUKI FUKUMURA. And now, I was feeling that the whole world is mine.


End file.
